El Beso Del Amor
by Bya Cerqueira
Summary: E se Leo não tivesse parado de beijar Ella na noite do baile? O que teria acontecido?


1. Unforgettable evening

Pov. Ella

- se arrepende de ter me conhecido?- Leo me perguntou olhando bem no fundo dos meus olhos.

- e você?- perguntei, ele olhou para mim de um jeito fofo.

- vai ser uma noite inesquecível- disse ele e me beijou. Enquanto estávamos nos beijando ele cortou o meu dedo para dar sangue ao seu profeta.

O beijo começou a ficar cada vez mais intenso, Leo me pegou no colo e me levou a algum lugar.

Pov. Leo

Peguei Ella no colo e corri para o meu quarto, deitei Ella com cuidado na cama, o nosso beijo ficava cada vez mais quente, fiquei por cima dela, mas em um movimento rápido e inesperado ela ficou por cima de mim.

Ella começou a desabotoar a minha camisa, tirou ela e começou a passar aquelas pequenas mãos de anjo pelo meu peitoral. Ela passou suas unhas em minha barriga, Não aguentei, nós virei para ficar encima dela e comecei a tirar o seu vestido,sem nunca pararmos de nos beijar.

Pov. Ella

Ele começou a tirar o meu vestido e quando dei por mim só estava de calçinha e sutiã, nos virei para assumir o controle novamente e comecei a desabotoar a sua calça. Leo estava so de cueca, nossa ele é lindo estava perdida em meus pensamentos e nem percebi quando ele nos virou e tirou meu sutiã.

Quando pensei que ele ia tirar a minha calçinha ele entrou em mim sem nenhum aviso prévio e esperou alguns segundos e começou a se movimentar dentro de mim. Comecei a gemer o seu nome cada vez em que ele entrava em mim.

Pov. Leo

Ella gemia o meu nome cada vez mais alto. Estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos e sentimentos que quase não escutei Ella me pedir me pedir para ir mais fundo e mais rápido.

- Leo, mais fundo, mais rápido, mais forte- disse Ella entre gemidos e aranhando as minhas costas.

Ella sabia como me deixar sem controle dos meus atos. Já era mais de três da manha quando Ella adormeceu em meus braços.

Não dava para levar ela para casa, pois seus pais já deviam ter percebido que ela sumiu. E já deviam ter chamado a policia.

Precisava falar com Ardak para saber o que muito cuidado para não acordá-la sai dos seus braços e vesti minha roupa, escrevi um bilhete para ela não se desesperar e sai à procura de Ardak.

Encontrei-o conversando com phaton.

- Ardak, o que eu faço com Ella?- perguntei

- Leo espere Ella acordar e me traga ela- ele disse

- certo, mais Ardak, Ella não vai pirar se não estiver em seu quarto?- perguntei

- acho que ela vai pirar se você não estiver com ela - disse phaton para minha total surpresa.

- obrigado - disse e sai correndo para o meu quarto, onde Ella estava dormindo feito um anjo.

Sentei em uma cadeira e fiquei observando ela dormi, ate o sol nascer quando o meu amor (Ella) se levantou nua, e correu para os meus braços.

- bom dia - disse sorrindo para Ella, ela me deu um sorriso angelical.

Pov. Ella

- bom dia- ele me disse com sorriso, não agüentei e dei outro em resposta.

- bom dia - disse

- como você esta? - ele perguntou

- bem, por quê?- perguntei

- Ella você não vai poder voltar para a sua casa. E Ardak quer falar com você - ele me disse – vou lhe esperar aqui ou La fora?- ele me perguntou

- aqui, só que Leo visto o vestido?- perguntei para ele que vez uma cara estranha.

- er, não vai dar pra usá-lo eu meio que o rasguei, um deixa eu ver- disse e começou a revirar uma gaveta do guarda roupa - pronto acho que essa minha camisa vai servi ,ela é grande para você deve ficar mais ou menos no seu joelho - disse ele me entregando a camisa

Vesti-me e sai atrás de Leo. Achamos Ardak e o outro conversando.

- bom dia Ella- eles disseram

- bom dia- respondi

- Ella primeiramente trouxe ontem você aqui para saber quem é o meu sucessor você ou phaton! O procedimento é rápido e quem for vai ficar com uma luz meio azulada em volta do seu corpo - disse ele e começou a falar umas palavras estranhas, não cheguei a escutar o resto, pois estava pensando na noite passada. So parei de pensar quando notei que eles estavam olhando para mim.

Pov. Leo

Derrepente Ella começou a ficar com uma luz meio azulada. Todos olhamos para ela.

Ela percebeu o nosso olhar para ela e nos olhou com uma cara de não entendo.

- o que?- Ella perguntou sem entender.

- Ardak?- perguntei

- Ella você é a escolhida - ele disse.

Phaton não aceitou e correu pra cima de Ella com um estilete antes de ele chegar nela eu já o tinha matado.

Ella correu pra os meus braços e começou a chorar baixinho.

- Leo, Ella, como já devem ter percebido eu não preciso mais viver, Ella boa sorte nos só vamos falar para o conselho sobre a coroação e depois eu vou para os campos Elíseos. - ele nos disse

Pov. Ella

Nos fomos para o conselho onde todos os vampiros estavam. Ardak foi para o centro e começou a explicar o que aconteceu.

- quer dizer que você não vai mais esta com a gente?- perguntou uma vampira

- sim é isso- disse ele para todos - Ella eu confio em você, e Leo esta aqui para lhe ajudar, mesmo se eu não pedisse a ele - disse rindo

Todos os vampiros não entenderam e Ardak percebeu.

- bem me deixa explicar, um na noite passada Leo se declarou para Ella e vice-versa, passaram a noite juntos e bem vocês entenderam. Leo matou phaton, pois ele queria matar a nova profetisa. - disse Ardak

- ele queria que nos ficássemos contra você Ardak - disse um deles

Pov. Leo

Depois da reunião levei Ella de volta para o nosso quarto, sim eu disse isso eu estou bem, er como vou disser tinha um anel que foi do casamento dos meus pais. E nos estamos noivos.

Digamos que o resto do dia foi muito divertido.


End file.
